Maya Builds
Got a build you want to share? Do so here. Insert a new heading and share your build below. Kalli's Chroma Build As you can guess, my build relies on the Chroma. Its 5 projectiles (10 if twin) for 3 ammo cost (6 if twinned). It does a heavy amount of damage which is simply boosted by your own passives and class mods to ridiculous numbers. * Key Skills to focus on: Heavy Hitter, Accelerate, Suspension, Quicken, Reaper, Converge, Void Portal, Ruin * Recommended skills to have: Flicker, Mind's Eye, Sub-Sequence, Bursting Bubbles, Ward * Optionals: Res, Elated, Life Tap, Foresight, Chain Reaction A gun alone will not make this build. It needs a strong supporting cast to ensure it shines. This is why I gave it the following cast members to ensure its success: * Primrose Shield for insane amounts of health regen and massive Cooldown Rate boost * Legendary Cat Mod to boost essential skills like Heavy Hitter and an innate damage boost * Heart of the Ancients (SMG Damage) with some great movement speed and jump height boosts * Bulwark for some great defensive boosts and SMG ammo regen without Blight Pheonix The key to this build though is the Chroma. And to ensure maximum success, you want perfect parts: * Dahl Stock, Grip, and Sight. This gives you maximum bursts, more ammo in the mag, faster reloads which are hampered already by Heavy Hitter. * There's 2 prefixes that are good with the Chroma. There's Flying and Twin. I personally prefer Twin to send more bullets down range but Flying is also fantastic. Neither of them will treat you wrong. The rest of the gear is purely whatever you prefer. I had a lot of success with a magic missile x4, and tend to flip between various weapons like a Draco and a Wildfire when I want a change of pace. This build was OP8 tested by Kalli. Ezeith's Glass cannon build First of all, all my builds can be found with more details Here, The idea of porting them to the wiki is just to give them more visibility. That said, here's some explanation and the how and why: Why this build? Cause im a super aggressive player, meaning most of the time its kill or be killed with me. How? This build is focused on pure offense and almost no defense, which is not beginner friendly. I wont detail skills as i already did on my own doc (feel free to check it) so ill only talk about the loadout i mostly use. As for weapons: The Chroma is my overall dps choice, im often in mid-range and its where it shines. I also always have a Grog Nozzle for healing myself with a Chain Lightning. As for 3th slot i put there whatever i like at a given time, could be either a Draco, a matching element Butcher, Aries is awesome for its shock damage too, that slot is pretty much open to your will. for the final and 4th slot, i carry a ffyl weapon, Thermogenesis if im against flesh enemies or a Matching element Behemoth. For items: The tankiest shield i can wear, my go-to being the Sovereign. A matching Bone of the ancient relic is usually what i wear if im not running around with a Godspeed. And for COM i use the Legendary Siren for mobbing and the legendary Cat for bosses. This build have clear every single raid bosses at op8. Category:Maya __FORCETOC__